Time Travel In a Petticoat
by Garden Gnomie
Summary: What if a girl from the past had a chance to see the future, what if she was offered something, but with a catch. She had to leave the family she grew up in and join a life filled with adventure? Would the girl take it? And would the situation change?


Do not own Doctor who. Wish i did though.

What if a girl from the past had a chance to see the future, what if she was offered something, but with a catch. She had to leave the family she grew up in and join a life filled with adventure? Would the girl take it? And would the situation change if she wanted to run away, could this bee her free card?

* * *

The truth can now be told.  
I have to tell it as a payment for what I witnessed. I may be called crazy, and if you think I am then don't believe what I have to say.

I have seen things like you could never imagine. I witnessed stars forming, planets dying, and here I am, alive because of one person. The oncoming storm, the savior of worlds. The Doctor.I met the man they call the Doctor, on May twenty-first 1712. I remember that day better than any other day in my life.

It was cold and the ground was still damp from the previous days showers.I was supposed to be with my older sister back at our cabin.  
We were not supposed to play with the Indian children, because we were told they were dangers and were ape like.

But there were no other children for us to play with in the settlement and keeping an 15 year old girl, who by the way did not want to get married, entertained was next to impossible.

Disobeying orders of my family I went out in my nightgown, seeing that it was the easiest thing to move in and ran.I expected to see the huts and tents of the Indians but that was not what I saw. In the middle of the woods was a big blue box. I sat down besides it and drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke I heard the angry voices of my family in the distance. And I knew from experience that the punishment was worse that running away. I could not go back home.  
I did not want to marry a 28-year-old man, no matter how rich he may have been.

Suddenly a man in a strange suit came out of the box. He looked at me. And for the very first time since I had left the cabin I felt truly naked. I was in my nightgown, a thin piece of worn white fabric separating my naked flesh from the outside world.

Yet the strange man seemed not to pay attention to my dress but to the look in my eyes. The voices came closer and closer with every breath I took.

The man seemed to understand what was going on and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the big blue box.  
Suddenly I felt nervous because the box was so small and we would be so close together. But what I saw inside the box still amazes me. The inside of the box was absolutely huge. There was this strange contraption in the middle of the room.

I pulled my hands tightly across my chest to cover up as much skin as I could. The man looked at me and spoke,  
"Why don't we find something decent for you to wear."

The man turned towards the emptiness of the impossible room, "Romana! Could you come here for a moment?" he yelled. A blond Lady came out of the darkness. She was wearing a blue dress that went down to her knees. The lady smiled at me.

"What is it Doctor?" she asked him.  
"Could you find her something to wear?" the strange man who the lady had called doctor said.

Suddenly the lady grabbed my arm and started pulling me through a maze of impossible halls. The hall seemed to go on forever, but she stopped in front of a weathered wooden door. If I had been paying more attention to detail, I would have realized that a door inside should not look like it was hit by lightning.

The Lady looked at me and spoke, "I'm Romana, and the man you saw earlier is the Doctor."

I blinked. Staring at the surroundings around me trying to see if this was just a dream. "Here we are," Romana said cheerfully as she opened the door.

I peered inside the room, it seemed as if there were thousands upon thousands of different clothing. Romana looked at me with a smile on her face, I smiled a shy smile back.

"What's your name?" Romana asked me while I was looking through the strange clothing. "Aliza," I said quietly.  
"How old are you?" she asked.  
"15," I answered pulling of a white silk undershirt and a brown corset.

"What about your family?" Romana asked.

"I ran away." I said solemnly

I looked at Romana, she seemed troubled with my answer."But, you're just a child."

I shook my head. "I wish that was the case. I'm already at the age of marriage, surly you knew that." I told her, putting on a floor length flowing blue skirt.

"So you ran away," Romana said quietly. "I know someone very dear to me who did the same." she said.

"What happened to your friend?" I asked wearily.

"He became a traveler. But not without consequences. The place he had known as home is now long gone, he felt everyone was gone, but that was not so." Romana said with her head bowed down as if she was remembering something sad.

"What happened?" I asked.

"War, no side could win and in the end they both lost and the place he knew as home was lost."

"But, surly he recovered, life is to short to linger in one place." I said with hope in my voice.

Romana shook her head. "Sometimes people don't want to recover, they blame themselves for the problem."

I blinked not knowing what to say.

"He thought everyone he knew died in the war, but he was wrong, I survived. And that is why we travel." Romana wiped a tear from her face and opened the door I followed her out.

I began walking behind Romana back towards the room where I first met her and the Doctor.  
Then it hit me. "Your friend, it was the Doctor right?" I asked her just as the room came in to view.

She nodded. "To be alone is the worst punishment you can give yourself. The company of one you trust makes up for the sorrows you face," she said smiling.

Suddenly I knew, I knew that even though I was running away, I would still miss my home, but if I found a reason to go on found a friend who I could trust, I would survive.


End file.
